bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The New Age
Deep in the heart of the Rukongai, a new building had been erected. It stood far taller than all of the other Rukongai homes and places of businesses, as well as far more elaborate. The Temple of the Seijin. In the temple's deepest room, a group of Shinigami, called the Seijin Council gathered. "I guess it is time now, Masters, to officially declare the Order's opening. The Order of the Seijin has grown since the days of just us three Grandmasters." Leader of the Order, Junsui Kirei said from his seat. "And now, I have gathered you all to discuss the threat in Hueco Mundo." He then nodded to Master Seireitou Kawahiru to stand and address the Council. Returning said nod, Seireitou stood up to his feet, looking around the circle table of the Seijin meeting room. "It appears that our ol' pal Akujin is up to no good. Now, while normally, it would be considered ludicrous to overestimate an enemy of yesteryear." he explained. At that moment, he turned to face Junsui once more, returning the to go for the meeting. Junsui noticed the gesture and resumed speaking, "You lot may be surprised by this, but I do not believe Akujin is behind this. Seireitou, this man was killed at your hands, was he not? The brewing plot in Hueco Mundo is far more sinister than just the overthrowing of the Shinigami, as Akujin had once planned. No, I sense a much darker, far more powerful presence growing in that realm. What say you, Kamui?" the old man asked, turning to his second former apprentice, turned Master. "I trust that your mind is clear on this matter." Kamui, retaining his usual lack of emotion, merely gave a small sigh. He decided to pay heed to this discussion, and turned to face his fellow Masters. "I have been keeping track of the conflicting auras of darkness in Hueco Mundo. The count appears much too high fro just Arrancar..." he explained, a sign of worry usually not found in him. Junsui nodded his agreement, "What say you, young Renge." the old man asked. Renge perked his head, "I think it would be a wise move to send a scout team to Hueco Mundo to probe out whatever is hiding under those sands. It is senseless to sit here and bicker about what it could be." the young Shinigami replied. Junsui smiled, "Wise decision making. Nevertheless, we are a Council. We must act as one if we are to be prepared for the coming darkness. We all remember what happened to that young Getsueikirite boy when he went charging into danger." he said, almost nostalgically. Haruko snickered in amusement from her seat and mouthed "Boom" to Renge and Seireitou. Junsui payed her no heed. "Something tells me that sending a scout out would be pointless unless we know what we're looking for. Kamui, you said that it cannot be just Arrancar. Tell the Council more on your thoughts and observations." With this, the purple-haired Grandmaster sighed, cupping his hands in front of his face, gaining a stern look. "It may be too early to assume this, but I have reason to believe there is a Seijin working in Hueco Mundo under the Arrancar." he bluntly explained. The entire group, except for Junsui, expressed shock, though Junsui was clearly disturbed. "That would be impossible!" Haruko exclaimed, "Not one of our members have departed us since the Order's foundations. The only way that could happen is if there were Sages trained in Seijin arts since before the founding of this Order. That's impossible..isn't it?" she asked unsure. Junsui addressed her, "Now, now, Haruko. Try to clear your thoughts. Let Kamui finish what he was saying. I think we all should hear this." A Mole? Kamui faced Junsui, giving a nonverbal thanks for the to-go, as Kamui then faced Haruko. "That is just it. I never once said this member, should it be one of our own, had left us. I, in short..." he began his thought, gaining the undividible attention of his compatriots, "...believe there is a mole... in our Council." This time, even Junsui seemed surprised, "Interesting..." the Grandmaster muttered in absolute shock. Renge rather liked Kamui, and seeing his comrade's worry increased his own, "If there is indeed a 'mole' in this Council, he or she is very skilled at hiding thier presence in a room full of Seijin. How, I ask all of you, do you suppose we deal with this...internal...threat?" he asked careful not to seem blaming on anyone. At that moment, Seireitou had intervened. "Renge, tell me something. You took a stroll around the Seireitei, and even got into a ficas with a pair of Captains, didn't you?" Renge was not about to hide this from the Council, "Yes, Master, I did. They were such a dreary pair." Earning the man a smirk from Master Seireitou, the latter then stood up, facing Renge once more. "Tell me, Renge. You saw it too, didn't you?" he spoke, as if he was having a private conversation with the man, despite the others listening in. Renge's eyes comically narrowed, "If by it you mean that he-she captain with the attitude of a fierce pussy cat, than I most certainly did see it." he replied. Seireitou chuckled, knowing he'd get no serious answer from the man. He decided to retreat back to the mainstream conversation, and slowly turned to face everyone. "Fellow Masters. We've been taught to believe we're invincible. And now, to be so cautious in the face of enemies that we once considered inferior... how does that look? I have no answer Masters, do you?" "How does the invincible face the invincible?" Haruko muttered under her breath. "How, indeed." Renge remarked, getting serious once more. Junsui nodded his own agreement to the statement, "If we are to combat this threat with a clear mind, we must wipe all thoughts of ourselves being invincible from our minds." he reminded Seireitou, "You still have a lot to learn, young Master, do not blind yourself with such arrogance. Now, I believe we should decided on a course of action. Anyone?" he opened the discussion up for suggestion. The Plan: Infiltration The youngest of them all, Ken'ichi Misora, then spoke up. "I suggest we take a note out of Captain Hitsugaya's book, and arrange a sort of mission squad in the world of the living." he recommended. Renge thought about protesting, preferring the location of the squad to be Hueco Mundo, but he felt something that swayed his thoughts, "I agree with Master Misora." he said, instead. The others seemed to also be on board with this, but Kamui interjected. "I recommend that, while Misora's suggestion be put into action, I also ask that we have some patrolling Hueco Mundo. I recommend Renge's student, Ichirō." he immediately blurted, as if having some ulterior motive for suggesting such a thing. Renge narrowed his eyes in thought, "I do not think he is ready. I agree we need a team in Hueco Mundo but...he needs to go with someone else if he is to go. To keep an eye on him." Kamui smiled, something unseen in him by many. "Might I ask who you would recommend to keep watch over him, Renge?" Without missing a beat, Renge replied, "Koga Tensei. He is you and Seireitou's sibling apprentice, the new learner of our own Grandmaster Junsui." Seireitou entered this conversation, "Master Junsui, do you agree with Renge's promotion of your new student?" "Yes. This will act as my student's test to Graduate level, so be mindful of him Masters. His fate will be in your hands. I see that he is ready for Graduation." Junsui replied. Seireitou smirked softly, and stepped out of the meeting hall, as Kamui merely gave a signature hmph, before trailing after Seireitou. Ken'ichi then faced the leader, "So who shall I work under me?" Junsui looked on after his two former students, "Take Masters Kamui and Renge with you. I will leave the last member of your team up to you, if you should want a fourth member. Keep in close communication with me. We need to weed out this rat amongst our ranks." In the background, as Junsui stated his last statement, Seireitou appeared on the outskirts of the Temple, as his son, Suzaku Kawahiru, ran over to him. "Dad! You'll never guess what happened! The Seijin chose to make me a Master, but I'll need the support of a current Councilmen." he explained. Seireitou smiled at his son's results, and proudly messed his hair up, laughing warmly. Kamui soon arrived out, looking at his brother and nephew. "Uncle! I'm gonna become a Master like you!" he repeated, obviously proud of this. Kamui, however, while acknowledging this, continued to walk past him. Renge walked out of the council room and smiled warmly at the boy before looking worried after Kamui and then back to Suzaku, "Looks like we'll have another among our ranks soon enough." he said, talking to the boy. Darkness Approaches After all that was said, the scene had been turned to Kamui, who was watching over the hill of the temple, over the happy Rukongai villages, full of children playing, and adults discussing amongst themselves in peace. He sighed softly, watching them. Renge exited the temple walked over to Kamui and took a seat beside him, "Penny for your thoughts, old friend?" he asked politely. He turned to face Renge, completely ignoring his question. "So I hear you and I are on Misora's team, eh?" "Ya..." Renge replied, unenthusiastically as he picked his teeth with a toothpick, "Personally I have no interest in the Human world, but Master Junsui officiated the thing, so I guess we have no choice." Kamui looked down, mumbling to himself, "We always had a choice..." Renge looked out of the corner of his eye at his old friend, "Don't center on your anxiety, Kamui-san. Keep your concentration here and now, where it belongs." he began, trying to get his friend to refocus, "We knew training to become a Seijin would not be an easy challenge, and even if we succeeded, we knew it would be a hard life. Unlike our Initiates, we as adults chose to found this Order. Soul Society is better for it. The corrupt judges of the Central 46 would go insane with power once more without us. Why do I sense doubt in your mind?" Kamui looked at Renge with his usual serious face, "In your honest opinion, who do you think the rat is, Renge?" Renge gave his friend an equally serious face, "I cannot know. I trust all of you with my lives. I just could not make such an assumption. I will tell you this though. I feel that an outside force is influencing whoever it may be. Our mystery culprit in Hueco Mundo, perhaps." Category:Roleplay